flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Akehura
Phantom Akehura (previously known as Phantom Magic) is a Body Akehura and Black Akehura that is known to only be used by Phantoms. Description While not much is known about this style of Akehura, it seems to come most of the Phantoms usage of their Finale form. In this form, their regrets and all their negative feelings are turned into their own power to command, making all of their already powerful techniques even stronger. The two Phantoms that have been introduced in the role-play seem to be able take their own abilities to an even greater level than when they were alive, such as being able to create poison mist just from attacking or creating curses that deal massive damage or pain to the enemy. Styles * Poison Phantom Akehura: Utilized by Tempus Vagari Senara * Void Curse Akehura: Utilized by Ikaruga Kagetsukiko Spells Poison Phantom Akehura Spiral Poison: Advanced * This is a more powerful version of spiral poison. This attack sends more waves than the previous attack that are powerful enough to desecrate a few blocks of houses. Like every attack in his special form, it spreads a poison mist through the air as well. Poison Stream: Advanced * A more powerful version of Poison Stream. Not only is the blast of poison larger and more powerful, it does stop at its first target. It has enough force to strike through several opponents at once, and melt through whatever it touches when it does. Like every attack in his special form, it spreads a poison mist through the air as well. Blades of Poison: Advanced * A more powerful version of Blades of Poison. Not only does this have power behind it, he now uses both of his arms to throw the blades of poison at his enemy. If the enemy is hit with several of these blades at once, they have the capability to melt their body at once. Poison Fist: Smashing Ground * One of the few original techniques that Tempus has created just for his special form. He covers his fist in poison and slams it into the ground. The punch itself is quite devastating but it also has an added effect; the poison spreads from his fist and then through the air, infecting everything around him. The downside to this is if someone manages to get away from him before the strike occurs and even more so, before the poison mist spreads throughout the air, they would be safe. Void Curse Akehura Revenge Curse, Devourers * A curse created by Ikaruga to distort the enemy's sense of reality and mind games. Revenge Curse is triggered by crossing a straight line left between two curse tags, or by having a single curse tag placed on the body. It causes momentary blindness and difficulty breathing as black muck runs from the eyes, nose, and mouth. When this clears, the target will have half a skull painted visibly on the left side of their face. The world becomes distorted to them, and by then, their perception of both time and space is also twisted to the point where judging real from fake is a challenge, while vengeful spirits attack from all angles, causing dread, and ripping the enemy to shreds, only to bring them back and restart the process. For every death the enemy suffers in their mind, a massive gash appears on their body. Breaking Revenge Curse is simple. Ikaruga has to be distracted from keeping it up by any means. Recurrent Curse, Demon Snare * One of Ikaruga's many abilities brought forth by the cursed tags he brings into battle with him. Setting up Recurrent Curse creates a black circle wherever the tags are placed. Crossing these bounds instantly causes phantasmal chains to explode from their bounds and bind a target to place. The Recurrent Curse is further amplified by remnants of ghosts holding a target to place. These ghosts are marked by Ikaruga as Akehura eaters, which prevent the summoning of Akehura so long as the chains persist. Attempting to use magic causes the chains to tighten thanks to the ghosts utilized by Ikaruga. Breaking the curse involves a second party to sever the chains, meaning that falling into the trap alone is never a good idea. Void Curse, Hunger * Ikaruga uses his scroll for this ability, and as it stands, it is one of his more powerful defensive moves. He opens the scroll which is marked with the sign for emptiness, and from there, swallows any attack that its it into the void. He can hold any attack of any intensity without issue, and can continually absorb that same attack or variations of it. The only problem is that it can only absorb that one type of attack. It can also only hold one at a time. If Ikaruga wishes to use other abilities, he must release the first. Unnamed Curse * Unlike most, Ikaruga is called a "reaper" for a reason. He can see lines in the target that represent their life. Attacking the target while using this unnamed curse prevents any kind of regeneration while he is in his Finale, allowing him to kill even the most stubborn of targets by halting their healing capabilities. Breaking this Unnamed Curse is impossible. The only way to stop it is to force Ikaruga out of his Finale. Category:Phantoms Category:Akehura Category:Body Akehura Category:Black Akehura